Eas In Crucem
by Dana-Scully
Summary: "As he approached the door, he put his gun out in front of him....he never expected to be doing this to Scully...."


1 "Eas in Crucem"  
  
2 Author: Dana_Scully  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and possibly the FX network.  
  
Spoilers: Pilot, Ground Zero(book)  
  
Summary: "As he approached the door, he took his gun and put it out in front of him, as he had done so many times before..He never expected to be doing this to Scully."  
  
Author's Note: This is my first X-Files fic, so flames are accepted, but let's keep it constructive, ok? This is set somewhere in the 7th season, because it has Mulder, yet no William. At the end of the story, I will tell you what the Latin means.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
As Mulder walked into the J. Edgar Hoover Federal Bureau of Investigations Building, he felt happier than usual. He usually came in gruff, ornate, and at the least, with no expression at all. So, the interns were curious.  
  
As he walked into the office, he noticed something unusual. Scully wasn't there. She was usually there early. No matter how early he got there, she was always there before him, up early working on some new file Skinner had given them. So, the thought set off alarms in his head.  
  
"Of course, you're over-reacting." That thought also popped into his head.  
  
"She's probably stuck in traffic."  
  
"No, she isn't stupid." That little part of his brain, way in the back said.  
  
He tried to push the thought away. The other partners don't go get the C.I.A. when their partner is a few minutes late to work. Of course she's fine.  
  
His Scully could ward off any impending danger that always seemed to follow them around. But, he still couldn't push that thought out of his head.  
  
He was unable to work. Wait. Did he just call her "His Scully"? Whoa. Where did that come from?  
  
After a half hour, she still hadn't come in. He called her house, and there was no answer. He then called her cell phone, and there was still no answer.  
  
The stale ring of the phone was driving him crazy. He got his coat and gun, and left.  
  
A million thoughts ran through his head as he got into his car. "What if she's lying helpless in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death?" Yeah right. Think Again. "What if she's been brutally raped, and beaten, and she's de.."  
  
"Uh-uh, don't think of it. Bad Mr. Spooky." He was really beginning to hate that little part of his brain.  
  
As he parked the car, and got out, he took his gun. Loaded, of course, but just n case.  
  
As he neared her door, he got out his gun from it's holster and held it out in front of him as he had done so many times before this, the only difference was that Scully had been with him. He never expected to be doing this to Scully..  
  
He knocked and there was no answer. So, he pushed on it, and found, much to his surprise, that it was unlocked. That made him even more worried. His heart was pounding a mile-a-minute, and he worried about what he might find inside.."Scully!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
She was sitting on the couch, in her bathrobe, eating soup!  
  
She was startled when she saw him, and in the process of standing up, she spilled a little soup on herself. Apparently, it was hot.."Fuck!"  
  
"Sorry, you didn't come in to work, and I was worried, are you OK?"  
  
Actually, it came out sounding more like: "Sorry,youdidn'tcomeintowork,andIwasworried,areyouok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine except for the soup."  
  
"Oh, you cooked it again, didn't you? It's hot."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't feel good, and I hadn't had a vacation in 7years, so I just needed to get away, you know? I mean, all the cases, they can really drive you nuts, and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with all that today."  
  
"It's OK, it's OK." Mulder was still in a bit of shock.  
  
"I forgot to call into work."  
  
"It's OK, I'll call."  
  
As he dialed, she finished her soup, which by this point, had cooled down considerably.  
  
"Hi, may I please have the number for Walter Skinner? Yes, hello? Yeah, it's Mulder. No, we're not dead. I'm at Scully's apartment, actually. Now, THAT was uncalled for! I'd like to call us in sick for today. What are you laughing at? OK, Bye."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I called us in sick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you're sick, and I, like you, have not had a vacation in 7 years."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm sick of work.."  
  
"Right.."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What?" Mulder sat up like bolt on the couch, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, really what?"  
  
"It's nothing really, just cramps."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's nothing. Embarrassing, if nothing else. Just uh, monthly pains."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Humphf."  
  
"No wonder you feel so bad, everything's all scrunched up. Now, lay down. Stretch out, will you?"  
  
"I didn't know you knew so much about being a woman."  
  
"My great-Grandmother was a midwife. My mother always used to tell me stories when I was bad as a kid, because she knew it made me uncomfortable."  
  
"And here you are now, talking so openly about it all."  
  
"What can I say, maybe I've matured."  
  
"Yeah, right, heavy on the maybe."  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"A little bit? You, Fox Mulder, who's favorite things to do is throw pencils at the ceiling, while thinking up new ways to bring down the Government and their UFO airplanes. Don't even get me started on that pile of magazines and videos that aren't yours!"  
  
"Ok, OK, you got me. Geez, G-Woman."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, not quite knowing what to say. AS she slowly fell asleep on the couch, Mulder got to thinking.  
  
All those hours at the gym are really paying off. She's skinny, but not overly so, same thing with the muscles. He studied the little details of her.  
  
The way her Auburn red hair falls delicately across her Alabaster skin. The way her fierce eyes will turn color when she gets mad. They're closed now, but they can strike fear into the hearts of a criminal on the run when she reaches for her gun. Her G-Woman suits, and how the blouse clings in just the right places, but is not too suggestive. It leaves the mind something to do. Not that he was totally clueless in that area. On their very first case he had with her he had seen her in her bra and underwear. (Matching, of course, just her matching jacket, blouse, and skirt.) He remembered when he opened the door how afraid she had looked.  
  
How she insisted on always wearing pantyhose, no matter where they were going, or what they were doing. He recalls how out of place they had looked at the Trinity test site, and how everybody instantly knew where they were from because they were the only people not wearing jeans and Hawaiian shirts. Come to think of it, she always wore high heels too. He was still a good head taller than her.  
  
~*~  
  
I wonder if he knows I'm not sleeping. It takes all my might not to starts laughing. He's checking me out. Oddly enough, though he's focusing on my eyes. He has to know I'm awake. Now he's focusing on my lips. Oh god, he's licking his lips.  
  
"You big faker!" I punched his arm.  
  
"Ow."  
  
There was an awkward moment when they just looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them broke the gaze, though. Their faces came closer and closer and closer until finally, their lips met. It was a hailstorm. It was 7 years of pent-up frustration and unreleased sexual tension. As their lips parted and their tongues met each other for the first time, they both realized that their feelings were mutual. Then they broke the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I'm punishing you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For being so god-damned beautiful."  
  
"Cruciatus in Crucem."  
  
"Eas in Crucem."  
  
And they kissed again.  
  
~*~  
  
Cruciatus in Crucem is Latin for "To the cross with your punishments", or more essentially, "To hell with your punishments.", and Eas in Crucem means "To the cross with you." Or "To hell with you." That just always annoyed me when I didn't know what something said, so I thought I'd put that in. ( 


End file.
